Forum:Heat G
I'm also keeping Chompalot and 13 Black together. Damn these are fun. Round 1 Raging Knightmare vs Chompalot vs Killerkat vs Cobra TG's thoughts There is little question. Killerkat is gone as soon as it tips, and its just met a pretty decent flipper. As for Cobra and Chompalot, I think the Iron Maidens champ has the edge in terms of weaponry, and Cobra has already shown its weakness to piercing weapons. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I agree with Toon Ganondorf's thoughts and reasonings....for once. No, only joking. Raging Knightmare and Chompalot through. CBFan 07:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts If you watch Killerkat's fight last year, Jackson Wallop took a direct hit from Killerkat and was perfectly fine. That's why I don't think its power is at all comprable to Fluffy. It's boxy, so Raging Knightmare would probably flip it OOta. And then there's Cobra. Dear oh dear, Cobra. Pokers lack potency to begin with, but when you admit that your gas supply is limited to, what was it again, eight jabs? Can't recall what the estimate was, but the point is that Chompalot's jaws are perfectly compatible with its high clearance and squat recatngular shape. TG, did you mean for it to be so easy for Chompy? :) 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I confess to nothing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Killerkat is OotA'd by Knightmare quickly, then Chompaleot grabs the dreadful Cobra and pits it. Chompy and Knightmare through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Simple Ragin Knightmare OotAs both Killercat and Cobra. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Pussycat vs Hassocks Hog 2 vs 13 Black vs Subversion 1.1 TG's thoughts Barnwell may not be as experienced as the late David Gribble, but he's still good enough to defeat Dantomkia in the All Stars Final, so I think it should not meet any trouble in its first round battle. Subversion isn't the best of machines, so I think Pussycat would probably get stuck in for some real damage. Hassocks Hog 2 is a decent flipper, but its a bit unreliable and 13 Black is a decent spinner. If its srimech worked, I'd definitely put 13 Black through. Even without it, I would still have more faith in the more experienced 13 Black. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts My thoughts exactly, TG. Pussycat and 13 Black through. CBFan 07:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RA2's thoughts 13 Black wouldn't have much trouble ripping apart Hassocks Hog, it always struck me as somewhat delicate, never mind that the flipper didn't work last time. Pussycat would probably help out with the demise of the Hog before turning its attention to Sub-Version and tearing it up. Pussycat and 13 Black through. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Pussycat destroys Hog, but Sub-Version gives 13 Black a run for its money, but the experienced robot goes through on a judges decision with Pussycat. Helloher (talk) 15:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts 13 Black obliterates Sub-Version 1.1. Pussycat rips some fur of Hassocks Hog. Hassocks Hog finally gets properly introdueced to Matilda witha flywheel to the flipper. Pussycat and 13 Black go through. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Round 1 Final Result *Raging Knightmare: 5 *Chompalot: 5 *Killerkat: 0 *Cobra: 0 *Pussycat: 5 *Hassocks Hog 2: 0 *Sub-Version 1.1: 0 *13 Black: 5 That was easy. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Raging Knightmare vs 13 Black TG's thoughts Since 13 Black took out Chaos 2, I have little doubt that Raging Knightmare would put up a fight. a) its not Gravity, so it can't catapult it around, b) its a more ponderous lifter, not the quick reaction you need, and c) 13 Black may have a working srimech this time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts And don't forget, Raging Knightmare's armour is fairly lightweight. And it does have the habit of flipping itself. That won't help against 13 Black. CBFan 09:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Tg and CBFan are spot on what I was thinking. 'Helloher (talk) 16:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts 13 Black would probably tear Knightmare apart, Knightmare could a flip in though, but I'm backing 13 Black. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Even though I've never seen 13 Black's srimech work, I trust that it's capable of righting the robot. Raging Knightmare can be killed if hit hard enough, as evidenced by its battle against Tornado. I'm backing 13 Black. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Pussycat vs Chompalot TG's thoughts Deja vu. Since it took six hard blows to knock out Chompalot, I reckon Pussycat's got it up against it. Considering that Chompalot's weapon is very sinister, Pussycat's new driver doesn't have the experiance that David Gribble did, and Chompalot has defeated Pussycat already, I'm backing Chompalot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts Chompie had done it before, I'm going to say it'll do it again. It looks like the grudge match is going to happen. But we'll see. CBFan 09:56, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts What has been stated above is a fair argument, but Pussycat wasn't being driven by Stu Barnwell that day, and he's more experienced. Pussycat through. 'Helloher (talk) 16:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I agree with Helloher, and I think Pussycat has speed and agility on its side so Pussycat could cut into Chompalot, perhaps damage a wheel? Pussycat to go through for me. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts In theory, this should have been an easy fight for Pussycat; Chompalot's got hydraulic and mehanical bits hanging out everywhere. Stu's had more driving experience than Ann, and I think that while he couldn't immoboilze Chompalot, he could probably steer Pussycat into position to disable its jaws. I'm sorry, I just can't see lightning striking twice. Pussycat gets it right this time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Pussycat vs 13 Black TG's thoughts What an odd pairup. I honestly can't see either weapon doing its usual damage on each other. However, my vote is going to 13 Black, because it could probably buffet the wheels on Pussycat for some aggression points, whilst Pussycat can't reach the innards of 13 Black because of the diameter of the discs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts 13 Black I think has the advantage as I don't think Pussycat could cause much damage to it. TG's wheel buffeting idea, might happen, so I think 13 Black will just edge it. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Pussycat is a very slippery and probably the faster of the two robots. I can see it attacking 13 Black's side and also pushing it around a bit. Pussycat goes through on a judges decision. 'Helloher (talk) 15:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts 13 Black I think may have the advantage. Unlike Hypno-Disc, its wheels are in the centre of the robot, not at the edges. Even if Pussycat does try, I can see 13 Black spinning wildly in a circle, just daring Pussycat to drive in closer. 13 Black I think has this match in the bag. CBFan 17:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Pussycat has two major downfalls; one is a well-armoured robot with no easy places for Pussycat to east; the other is a huge spining disc that shears off its blade. When you take 13 Black, a robot with both those things, I see it causing an upset and defeating the seeded machine. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Heat Winner: 13 Black Another go for 13 Black. Well deserved, but I'm sure Chompalot's not happy. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC)